plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 32
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = Wild West - Day 31 |after = Wild West - Day 33}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Wild West - Day 32 was the 32nd day of Wild West. It is a Last Stand level. Additionally, the Rodeo Legend Zombie is first introduced here. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty *The Rodeo Legend Zombie is introduced in this level. The Rodeo Legend Zombie is an upgrade of the Zombie Bull which charges faster and destroys the first plant it meets while charging. After charging, the Rodeo Legend Zombie will do so once more after 4 seconds. Waves 2 3 5 |zombie2 = +4 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 |zombie4 = 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 2 3 4 1 4 |note5 = First flag; 100% Plant food |zombie6 = 2 3 5 5 |zombie7 = 4 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 |zombie9 = 2 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 2 3 4 |note9 = Final flag }} + always has a metal grate. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **E.M.Peach **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Potato Mine **Infi-nut **Shrinking Violet *Plant two Winter Melons on the two mine carts in columns 1 and 3. *Set up a column of Primal Wall-nuts on column 5. *Use Plant Food on Primal Potato Mine when there are huge groups of zombies. *'Use E.M.Peach on Rodeo Legend Zombie as soon as possible. This is an extremely dangerous zombie.' Strategy 2: "Dust in the Wind" :Created by *'Required plants:' **Chard Guard **Celery Stalker **Lightning Reed **Grimrose **E.M.Peach **Spring Bean **Blover *Plant five Chard Guards in the fifth column. Plant three Celery Stalkers in the second column. Plant three Lightning Reeds in the fourth column. Plant a Spring Bean in the third column. Now you are ready. *When the game starts, three Prospector Zombies appear. Move Celery Stalkers on the minecarts to deal with them. *When the first Poncho Zombies and Buckethead Cowboy appear, Plant Celery Stalkers on minecarts in the eighth and ninth column to kill them. *Lightning Reeds can counter Zombie Chickens very well. Move them properly to deal with those zombies. *Now the first Rodeo Legend Zombie will enter your garden. Use Grimrose to bury him. *If you made it, the first flag would be triggered, and two Rodeo Legend Zombies appear. When he start rushing, immobilize them with your E.M.Peach, and blow all of the zombies using Spring Bean and Blover(Plant Food on Spring Bean+Blover combo). **Note: When Rodeo Legend Zombie is at the right side of the garden, preparing to rush but didn't start it yet, he is immune to the Spring Bean and Blover combo. *Now two Cart-Head Zombies will appear. Block them with Chard Guards. Replace them if they lose their leaves. *After this, four Prospector Zombies will appear. Move Celery Stalkers in the second column to kill all of them. *When a Wild West Gargantuar steps into your garden, use Spring Bean and Blover to instantly kill him. *Use Grimrose on the next Rodeo Legend Zombie. *When the final flag triggers, five Rodeo Legend Zombies and three Wild West Gargantuars will appear. Use E.M.Peach quickly to stop all of the robots, and use Spring Bean then Blover. Strategy 3: Pea Storm :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sling Pea **Spear-mint *'Optional Plants' **Spikerock (if you haven’t got Spear-mint). If you have Spear-mint: *Spend all the suns is Sling Pea and let’s rock. *When the Buckethead Cowboy appears, plant Spear-mint and put the Spikerocks that are in the minecarts down of them. *When the Zombie Chicken appears, make the same but in the Spikerocks are in the minecarts put them in the first and second row. *When Rodeo Legend Zombie appears, put the Spikerock down of him. *When Gargantuar appears, stun him by moving the Spikerock. *Make that all the time, including in the final wave. If you haven’t got Spear-mint: *Make the same but put two Spikerocks in the minecarts and move them carefully and quickly when Chicken Zombie appears and don’t let the Gargantuar destroy them. Strategy 4: “Chilly fumes and explosions” :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Infi-nut **Winter Melon **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Chard Guard *Fill the 5th column with Fume-shrooms. *Fill all the rows of the 6th column with Fume-shrooms except the 3rd one where you will plant an Infi-nut *Plant a Winter Melon on the minecart in the 1st column. You will need to move this cart throughout the level to the rows where more dangerous zombies will be present in. *Start the level and give the Infi-nut Plant Food. *When the 1st wave starts keep moving the cart containing Winter Melon to chill all zombies. *When Infi-nut’s force field gets destroyed give it a plant food to rebuild it. *When the first Gargantuar arrives, chill it and plant a Primal Potato Mine on the minecart in the 8th column but do not use it on the Gargantuar now. *When the Gargantuar starts attacking the force field, move the minecart containing the Primal Potato Mine to the Gargantuar to kill him. *When the final wave starts, Move the minecart in the 9th column to the 2nd row and plant a Cherry Bomb on it when the Gargantuars start entering the lawn to attack them. Do it fast so some of the Rodeo legend Zombies get killed before they attack the Force Field. *The Gargantuars will then release the imps beyond the Force Field. Move the Winter Melon to kill the Imp Bull Riders. *When the Force Field breaks, shovel the Fume-shroom behind Infi-nut and plant a Primal Potato Mine there. *If one Rodeo Legend Zombie survives and is about to charge, plant a Chard Guard one column left and move the Winter Melon to its row to kill it. Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 32's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without any lawn mowers